Cinnamon Intervention
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Dígamos que Kevin tiene un problemita con la canela y Ben uno con Kevin. BeVin. LEMON 18


**Fandom:** Ben 10

**Pareja:** Kevin/Ben

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Advertencias: **Contenido sexual no apto para menores.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto escenarios, autos y personajes pertenecen a Men of Action; nada es de mi autoría y no hago esto con ánimos de lucro económico. La vida es tan triste.

**N/T:** La trama y brillante mente que escribió esto no es mía sino de la asombrosa Cheryl Dyson que me permitió traducir este bello y asombroso fic. Mi primer intento de traducción así que no duden en comentar si creen que algo le faltó. El título suena tan lame en español D:

**N/A:** Este fic está basado en los personajes de la película live action "Ben 10 Alien Swarm" y no la caricatura, y asumiendo que varios años han pasado y los chicos son mayores de 18.

No poseo nada asociado con estos personajes y no hay intención de alguna vez hacer ni un centavo a partir de ellos, y probablemente no volveré a escribir de ellos otra vez. (Esto fue escrito para mi propia diversión).

* * *

Intervención de Canela

La canela lo estaba volviendo loco. Ben no se había nunca considerado a si mismo cono un obsesionado de la canela. Claro, le gustaba dentro de lo normal, ¿Quién no disfrutaba de comer ocasionalmente un pan de canela o una caja de tamales de canela calientes de vez en cuando? Pero esto, esto rayaba en lo ridículo.

El problema empezó cuando Kevin se volvió adicto a las "Bolas de Fuego Atómicas". Y eso era una adicción, de eso no había dudas, Ben había estado encontrando las pequeñas envolturas de plástico en todas partes. Estaban en la cochera, en TODAS y cada una de sus casas, en los autos… Ben hasta había encontrado unas cuantas misteriosamente metidas en los bolsillos de sus propios pantalones, aunque el como Kevin había logrado ponerlas ahí sin que él lo notara era un poco perturbador.

Frunció el ceño por un momento distraído por el pensamiento de las manos de Kevin tan cerca de su… Ben lo aparto de su mente y empujó la puerta de la cochera. Se congeló al observar a Kevin quien en su mayoría estaba fuera de su campo visual mientras se inclinaba sobre el motor expuesto del auto, pero las partes que eran visibles eran de hecho muy agradables.

Ben dejó que su vista se deslizará sobre las impresionantes largas piernas de Kevin paseando la vista por su increíble trasero, recordando cerrar su boca para evitar que saliera la saliva que tentaba con escapar sólo cuando Kevin se enderezó y volteo su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro a Ben.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kevin y Ben sonrió de vuelta, levantando su mano en forma de saludo. Un bulto apareció en la mejilla de Kevin y Ben refrenó un gemido, sabía que Kevin estaba chupando otro dulce de canela.

― ¿Qué haces ahora? ― Ben preguntó mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

― Nada, sólo puliendo la parte de arriba. Mira como brilla ― Kevin levantó un trapo de las relucientes partes del motor y lo miro con orgullo.

― Sí, que bueno es saber que podemos comer sobre el motor si nos quedamos sin platos.

― Kevin lo miró con horror. "No pondrás COMIDA en este motor, NUNCA" ― Su mohín de disgusto fue acentuado por el dulce que aún estaba en su mejilla, así como el ligero ruido que hizo cuando termino de hablar. Su manzana de Adán se movía mientras tragaba saliva y Ben imaginó el sabor de la canela que debía tener cada una de las papilas gustativas de Kevin.

― ¿Cuántos de esos has comido hoy? ― Ben preguntó de repente.

― ¿De qué? ¿De estos? ― Kevin preguntó y después una bolita apareció, atrapada entre sus perfectos dientes frontales. Era blanco, la parte roja había sido obviamente chupada ya tiempo atrás. Ben asintió con la cabeza.

El dulce blanco desapareció devuelta en la boca de Kevin y se encogió de hombros mientras arrojaba el trapo hacía la mesa de trabajo y cerraba el capo del carro. ― No lo sé, dos bolsas, tal vez.

― ¿Dos bolsas? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Estoy empezando a pensar que necesitas una intervención! ―

Kevin soltó una carcajada y lo miró en esa forma que nunca fallaba en hacer que la sangre de Ben se calentara. ¿Por qué Kevin tenía que ser tan jodidamente atractivo? ¿Y desde cuando a Ben le gustaban los hombres, de todas maneras?

― ¿Yo necesito una intervención por los dulces? ―

― Sí, eres un completo adicto. Siempre tienes esas cosas en tu boca y todo el tiempo hueles a canela y verte comerlas es… ― Ben ahogó las palabras con dificultad.

Kevin entrecerró los ojos. ― ¿Verme comerlos es qué, Ben? ―

Ben miro hacia otro lado y se sonrojó, porque las primeras cosas que brotaron en su mente (una maldita distracción, increíblemente sexy, caliente como el infierno) no podían ser dichas ni siquiera en amenaza de tortura. ― Molesto ― murmuró, lo que sí era, porque ver la lengua de Kevin hacer cosas casi sexuales a una bola de azúcar al punto que Ben estaba celoso de una bolsa de dulces era molesto en extremo.

Kevin se acercó y Ben casi retrocede, hasta que se dio cuenta que se vería como una retirada. Se decidió por medio recargarse en la orilla del capo del auto, ganando unas pulgadas de distancias entre si mismo y el chico que se veía determinado a acabar con su espacio personal. Normalmente no le habría importado que Kevin lo hiciera, pero estos días cada toque casual o una mano en su hombro era suficiente para dejar a Ben con una vergonzosa erección.

Kevin puso una mano en el capo del auto verde, agonizantemente cerca de la cadera de Ben. Podía oler la canela mientras la cara de Kevin se interponía en su campo visual. ― Creo que sólo necesitas darle una oportunidad a las bolas de fuego, Benny.

Con eso, Kevin se inclinó hacía delante y presionó sus labios contra los de Ben. Un jadeo de sorpresa abrió los labios de Ben, para el aparente agrado de Kevin, pues su lengua se hizo camino dentro de la boca de Ben, deslizándose sobre las sensibles curvas justo atrás de sus dientes frontales.

Las manos de Ben se levantaron y sujetaron a la playera negra de Kevin mientras su mente luchaba para entender ese eléctrico calor fluyendo por sus venas. ¡Kevin estaba besándolo!

El dulce sabor de la canela llenó los sentidos de Ben y bebió del sabor, olor y sensación de la asombrosa boca de Kevin. Y luego algo raspó contra sus dientes pues Kevin trataba de depositar los restos de la "Bola de Fuego Atómica" dentro de su boca. La lengua de Ben trato de evitar que el dulce se fuera por su garganta ahogándolo, pero Kevin sólo se río contra sus dientes e intensificó el beso, girando el dulce entre sus lenguas. Era picoso, pero ¡Dios!, tan pero tan dulce.

Uno de los pies de Kevin empujó gentilmente el de Ben, deslizando sus piernas para separarlas. Rápidamente Kevin se paró en el espació, presionando el trasero de Ben contra el auto con la presión de su erección ya bastante obvia contra la de Ben. El movimiento mandó de nuevo la inteligencia de Ben fuera de línea y sólo podía gemir contra la demandante boca de Kevin mientras se sujetaba con fuerza.

La ágil lengua de Kevin pescó el dulce de vuelta a su propia lengua y después se retiró del beso para expulsar el pedazo de canela con un soplo de aire. Saltó sobre el auto y rebotó en el duro suelo fuera de su vista.

Kevin volteo hacia él con una sonrisa salvaje ― Te he visto viéndome, Ben. Especialmente en las últimas semanas. Quieres esto, ¿no es así? ―

Ben no podía hablar, menos cuando las caderas de Kevin habían empezado un gentil movimiento que presionaba contra su erección hacía la dureza extrema. Asintió.

― Voltéate ― Kevin susurró.

Ben obedeció al instante, colocando sus sudorosas manos sobre el capo del auto y haciendo un tembloroso suspiro cuando sintió los dedos de Kevin desabrochando los botones de sus jeans. Un instante después estos cayeron al suelo alrededor de sus tobillos.

― Quítate los zapatos ― dijo Kevin.

Ben se quitó sus tenis y después sacó una pierna fuera de sus jeans un instante antes que las manos de Kevin acariciaran sus caderas y empujaran sus boxers hacía abajo uniéndose a los pantalones. Ben tragó saliva y también se paró fuera de esos. No hubo ningún movimiento y dobló la cabeza para mirar a Kevin, aterrado de que hubiera hecho algo mal. Tal vez Kevin no quería esto y Ben acaba de hacer algo masivamente estúpido.

Kevin se incline hacia delante y besó la comisura de sus labios, calmando sus miedos. ― Joder Ben, te deseo tanto.

Las palabras lo relajaron y enviaron una oleada de calidez remplazando el miedo. Las manos de Kevin se deslizaron con gentileza sobre sus caderas, su espalda baja, su trasero, apretando suavemente. Una mano desapareció y después Ben escuchó un crujido justo antes del distintivo sonido de una tapa de plástico.

― Esto podría estar frío ― Kevin le dijo y Ben sintió varias gotas de líquido en la base de su trasero y el goteo entre sus piernas. Lejos de estar frío, era agradablemente cálido, probablemente por estar en el bolsillo de Kevin. El hecho de que Kevin había estado cargando lubricante era una revelación ¿Había estado planeando esto?

Las manos de Kevin separaron sus nalgas y Ben separó más sus piernas para darle mejor acceso. Más gotas golpearon contra la sensible entrada de Ben que causó un temblor en su respiración. Sintió después el cálido aliento de Kevin soplando suavemente y el líquido se volvió aún más cálido causando un cosquilleo en su sensible piel.

― Lubricante de canela ― Explicó Kevin y Ben gimió, escuchando una carcajada en su voz.

― Intervención ― murmuró y después gritó cuando los dedos de Kevin empujaron dentro. Ben pensó que tal vez debía ser más incomodo si él no hubiera querido tanto a Kevin y si no hubiera pasado toda la semana pasada masturbándose con pensamientos de Kevin mientras metía sus propios dedos dentro…

Kevin masajeo hasta que Ben pensó que se volvería loco, metiendo dedos adicionales hasta que Ben perdió la cuenta. ― Sólo hazlo ― siseo, empujando hacia atrás contra la mano de Kevin.

Kevin obligado, removió sus manos y las remplazó con la cabeza de su pene, tratando de ser gentil hasta que Ben se golpeó a si mismo contra él, desesperado por sentirse lleno, queriendo sentir todo de Kevin. Un grito estrangulado fue su premio y dos manos aferradas a sus caderas con suficiente fuerza como para dejar marca.

― ¡Dios, si te mueves! ― el tono de Kevin traía consigno una advertencia, y Ben estaba a gusto de quedarse quieto por un momento hasta que su cuerpo se ajustara a la sensación.

Después de unos largos momentos sin aliento, Kevin empezó a moverse, ganando impulso mientras Ben se empujaba hacía atrás contra él, sus manos resbalándose del capo del auto hasta que sujeto el escape de éste con las dos manos.

― Así que ― Ben gimió ― Para eso es esto.

Kevin rió contra su cuello y empujo antes de alcanzar la parte de adelante para finalmente tomar la erección de Ben en sus manos, que se había estado resbalando sobre el capo, lubricado con sólo un poco de semen. El toque de Kevin fue suficiente para hacer que los testículos de Ben se contrajeran, gritó y se vino, expulsando líquido caliente contra el anteriormente capo limpio.

― Espero que eso no dañe la pintura ― Kevin comentó y después mordió a Ben en el hueco del cuello mientras gemía y se contraía contra la espalda de Ben.

― Tu culpa si así es ― murmuró Ben.

Los brazos de Kevin se apretaron contra él rodeándolo y su cabeza se recargaba en el hueco del cuello de Ben, mientras éste se hundía cansado sobre el auto. Kevin rió, causando un cosquilleo contra la piel de Ben.

― Tal vez deberíamos probar dentro del auto esta vez ― sugirió Kevin.

Ben miró hacia arriba, su energía milagrosamente renovándose. ― ¿Tienes más de esas Bolas de Fuego Atómicas? ―. Preguntó, pensando en ardientes orales de canela.

― Intervención ― Kevin contestó riendo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Los comentarios son apreciados :).

Si quieren dejar un mensaje a la autora no duden en decirme.

Saludos y abrazos Azrim


End file.
